Todo pasa por una razón
by dany.ruel
Summary: Por alguna razón Kyle se enfermó, y Stan va a ser su enfermero personal... Style espero les guste, primera historia Style
1. Chapter 1

-Tenías que enfermarte esta semana Broflovski- Dijo Stan viendo a su amigo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Silencio Marsh, *Coff* *Coff* Si no recuerdas todo fue por tu culpa-Dijo Kyle sentándose en la cama mientras estornudaba y tosía poniendo cara de puchero.

- Oh... si, jajajaja lo siento- Dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso, para después decir- ¡Pero debes de admitir que fue muy divertido!

-Vete a ala mierda Stanley-Dijo Kyle recordando lo que paso hace 2 días

*Flash Back*

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman estaaban en el parque cerca del lago, ese día hacia bastante frío y había mucha nieve, a pesar de que ya contaban con 18 años de edad los chicos jugaban como si de 4 niños pequeños se tratase, cuando Kyle se descuidó Stan lo cargó de las manos y Kenny de los pies, Kyle gritaba y suplicaba que lo bajaran pero el rubio y el pelinegro lo mecieron, contaron hasta 3 y lo lanzaron al agua, Kyle salió más que enojado mientras tosía y estornudaba, mientras tanto los 3 hijos de puta que se hacian pasar por sus amigos estallaron en risas.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-¡TU DE VERDAD TE ENOJASTE VERDAD, NUNCA ME DICES STANLEY!-Dijo el azabache alterándose, el pelirrojo iba a hablar cuando...

-Ya par de maricas, después discuten sus problemas matrimoniales-Dijo Cartman parándose junto a Stan.

-Aggg ¿¡Porqué trajiste a este pendejo Stan?!- Dijo Kyle un poco molesto, no podría estar a solas con Stan... Esperen... ¿El había pensado eso? Era evidente que si pero... ¿Porqué?

-No quiero ni saber que dirás de mi cuando me veas a mi- Dijo Kenny apareciendo detrás de Stan y Eric, mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos extraños a Kyle.

-¡KENNY!- Dijo Kyle feliz de ver a su segundo mejor amigo, a parte de quererlo mucho lo admiraba, no sabía como podía vivir con unos padres así y practicamente estar educando a la pequeña Karen, a parte de trabajar para poder entrar a la universidad, definitivamente Kenny era un chico muy admirable.

Kyle se sentó sobre su cama y Kenny pasó a su habitación practicamente corriendo y empujando a los chicos que miraban atónitos la escena, Kenny literalmente tlacleó a el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba, los chicos rieron mientras se levantaban y el pelirrojo apreto suavemente una de las mejillas del judío, Stan se sintió bastante enojado, ¿Porqué Kyle no se enojaba con Kenny? El le ayudó a tirarlo al agua, y más importante ¡¿Porqué era Kenny quien abrazaba a Kyle?! ¡Debía ser el!, se detuvo un momento recordando lo que acababa de pensar y se sonrojó, ¿Desde cuando se ponía así por que alguien le hablaba a Kyle?, Cartman sintió un poco tenso el ambiente y decidió que era hora de irse.

-Bueno trío de maricas, me voy tengo una cita con la señorita Testaburger-Así es, desde que Eric Cartman había bajado de peso y se había puesto a hacer ejercicio era uno de los chicos más cotizados de la preparatoria de South Park, y desde que Stan y Wendy decidieron dejar de terminar y volver, Cartman decidió que quería algo serio con ella, les iba bien como pareja ya casi no peleaban... ¡CASI!

-Adiós culón-Dijeron los 3 chicos, aunque el castaño estuviese delgado nunca cambiarían ese apodo con su amigo.

-Bueno yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer con Butters- Era bien sabido que el rubio era la puta de South Park pero desde hace más de un año Kenny tenía un extraño sentimiento hacia Butters, el pequeño rubio de ojos azul celeste traía loco al rubio de ojos azul rey, solo que Kenny aún no le decía nada tenía miedo que el pequeño Leopold no correspondiera a sus sentimientos y que por una pendejada perdiera su amistad así que decidió esperar un poco a parte de que no quería presionarlo.

-Hey amigo ¿Cuando piensas decirle a Butters que te gusta?- Preguntó Kyle.

-No lo se... Estoy a punto de lograrlo pero es muy inocente- Kenny sonrió- Bueno chicos me voy después les cuento que paso-Dijo el chico inmortal saliendo de la habitación dejando a los 2 Súper-mejores-amigos solos.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que Stan habló.

-¡Hey Kyle! ¿Te enojaste?- Dijo cabizbajo sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo.

-No... ¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Kyle un poco confundido.

-Me dijiste Stanley- Dijo Stan con un semblante triste, haciendo que Kyle se sintiera mal y quisiera abalanzarse a abrazarlo sin saber por qué, al final se contuvo y dijo.

-Por tu culpa me enfermé-Dijo Kyle indignado.

-Pero a Kenny no le dijiste nada... ¡A el lo abrazaste y a mi no!- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó mentalmente, fue un reproche, se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de arreglarlo- L-lo sien-siento yo no qui-quise...

No pudo continuar hablando puesto que sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello, sintió de igual forma una respiración en el cuello, se sonrojó fuertemente y sonrió abrazando por la cintura al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento-Soltó de pronto el judío

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Stan confundido sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Porque tienes razón-Dijo Kyle separándose de Stan- Fue tonto enojarme contigo y con Kenny no... Lo siento Stan-Dijo un poco ruborizado y cabizbajo Kyle.

A Stan le pareció bastante tierno como el judío trataba de arreglar las cosas, lo tomó del mentón, Kyle levantó la vista sus orbes verdes chocaron con los azules de Stan.

-Esos ojos...-Pensaba Kyle confundido mientras se acercaba un poco más al azabache.

-Esos labios, tan... besables-Ahora Stan era el que lucía confundido, pero inconscientemente también se acercó.

-¿¡Qué estoy haciendo?, ¡Se supone que es mi mejor amigo!, no puedo evitar sentirme raro y atraído hacia él ¿Siempre se vio tan tierno con ese gorro? ¿Será que me gusta? Si no te gustara no seguirías acercándote a el pendejo- Kyle traía un lío mental pero eso no le impidió que siguiera acercándose al ojiazul mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí, sintió como la nariz de Stan chocó con la suya, mientras cerraba los ojos, estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento mutuo, sus corazones latían tan rápido y fuerte que tenían miedo que se salieran de su pecho.

-¡STAN MARSH! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! Tu no eres un marica, tu eres un macho de pecho peludo... Ok tengo que dejar de ver Hola soy German... El punto es que no me gustan los hombres, o quizás... ¿Cómo no querer besarlo si con las mejillas tan sonrojadas se veía tan tierno y... violable? ¡Si esa era la palabra perfecta! Lo violaría ahí mismo si pudiera... Quizás no sea gay pero por Kyle Broflovski podría serlo ¡Bésalo ya!- Stan no quería hacerle caso a su mente, por primera vez en su vida escuchó a su corazón y este le decía que estaba loco por Kyle.

-Bésame-Pensaba Kyle aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Bésalo- Stan cada vez estaba más cerca de él solo un movimiento y ya.

Entonces sucedió lo que los 2 jóvenes llevaban tiempo esperando, Stan anuló todo tipo de distancia que tenían y un poco inexperto besó a Kyle con toda la ternura del mundo, al principio solo fue un roce pero Kyle comenzó a mover los labios de manera lenta mientas Stan trataba de seguirle el ritmo, Kyle lo abrazó por el cuello y lo jaló hacia el haciendo que Stan quedara completamente sobre el, no dejaban de besarse, aún inexpertos y con timidez Stan mordió solo un poco y muy despacio el labio inferior de Kyle, haciendo que este soltara un suspiro, Kyle al hacerlo abrió un poco la boca y el pelinegro pudo meter su lengua lentamente, el pelirrojo lo estaba disfrutando bastante, pero poco a poco se fueron separando, no querían llegar más lejos al menos no ahorita.

-E- eso fue... bueno fu-fue... Lindo-Dijo Stan bastante nervioso, sonrojado y tartamudeando.

-¿Po-por qué lo hi-hiciste Stan?- Dijo Kyle tratando de calmarse

-Bu-bueno porque t-tu eres ba-bastante lindo Broflovski- Dijo Stan alzando la mirada para encontrarse un lindo pelirrojo sonrojado.

-Yo n-no se qu-que de-decir- Dijo Kyle nervioso.

-No tienes que decir nada solo contéstame algo... ¿Yo te gusto?- Preguntó Stan nervioso y con el corazón al mil por hora.

Kyle logró asentir con nerviosismo y temiendo que fuese a decir Stan.

-Bueno Kyle a tu a mi también me gustas y bastante-Dijo Stan tomando la mano del nervioso pelirrojo y acercándolo más.

-Stan yo...-No terminó de hablar ya que Stan le robó otro pequeño beso.

-Kyle creo que me enamore de ti- Dijo Stan viéndolo fijo a los ojos.

-Yo también me enamoré de ti Stan- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tal vez esto suene cursi, pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Kyle por primera vez en su vida sitió una felicidad inmensa, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, abrazó a Stan sintiéndose seguro y protegido a su lado susurrando un leve si, lo dijo tan bajito que Stan a penas y pudo escucharlo, pero en ese momento sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar al judío u de igual manera lo abrazó mientras soltaba un pequeño estornudo...


	2. Epílogo

Prólogo :3

*Al otro día… Casa Broflovski 12.35 A.M*

Kyle salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo mientras escuchaba a Stan estornudar y sonreía para sus adentros.

Stan Marsh el día anterior había confesado lo que sentía hacía su súper mejor amigo, pero claro está demás decir que al momento en que se besaron el pelirrojo le contagió su "ligera" gripe, los padres del judío no estaban en la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, la señora Broflovski decidió que era mejor llevarse a Ike con ellos para que el ojiverde no contagiara a su pequeño hermano.

Los Marsh estuvieron de acuerdo en que su hijo se quedara con su mejor amigo para que los jóvenes no siguieran contagiando personas así como así.

El joven dueño de la casa quien se sentía un poco mejor bajo a la cocina para calentar la sopa de pollo que su madre la había dejado preparada para que pudiera recuperarse más rápido, claro que su madre al ser una persona bastante exagerada le dejo demasiada sopa y alcanzaba perfectamente para Stan y para él, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber contagiado al azabache.

-Qué ironía-Pensó Kyle recordando que todo comenzó precisamente porque Stan lo había lanzado al agua.

Escuchó como la sopa hervía a borbotones y se percató de que la sopa ya estaba bien caliente, así que saco 2 platos para sopa, sirvió la deliciosa sopa y subió a su habitación.

-¿Stan?...- El pelinegro yacía acostado boca arriba respirando con algo de dificultad, en la cama de su novio, al escuchar la voz de este, rápidamente se sentó en su cama sonriendo.

-¡Kyle! Tardaste bastante… ¡No vuelvas a dejarme solo por favor!-Dijo Stan provocando un ligero sonrojo por parte del pelirrojo, el azabache tomo la sopa que su novio había traído y con un gusto enorme comenzó a comerla.

-Stan no seas exagerado, solo fui a la cocina por 10 min- Dijo Kyle divertido viendo como su novio comía… bueno no comía devoraba la sopa que su madre dejo.

- Si lo sé pero fueron 10 terribles minutos sin ver tus lindos ojos verdes- Dijo dejando de lado el tazón sin sopa- 10 min donde no pude escucharte estornudar como un lindo gatito-Al decir esto tomo la ya sonrojada mejilla del chico y la acarició- 10 min sin poder besar tus lindos, suaves y rosados labios Kyle-Stan no soportó más y solamente lo beso con una ternura inimaginable, el pelirrojo correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno Kyle solo le pudo decir al ojiazul.

-Stan… me sonrojas-Dijo Kyle bastante rojo , el azabache solo rió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No puedo creer que te contagié cuando precisamente por tu culpa me enfermé- Dijo Kyle terminando su sopa y dejando su plato a un lado.

-Si pero valió la pena ¿No crees? Si no te hubieses enfermando, nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo- Dijo Stan naturalmente con un poco de sonrojo, mientras Kyle se sonrojaba fuertemente, aún no se acostumbraba a todo lo que el azabache le decía.

-Stan…- El aludido volteó – Te amo- Dijo Kyle con la mirada fija en el suelo y sonrojado, fue un susurro apenas audible pero que Stan escuchó a la perfección le sonrió un poco más sonrojado que antes contestó.

-También te amo… Y no sabes cuánto Broflovski- Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas sonrojadas y uniéndose en un apasionante beso para ambos, sabían que ese era el principio de algo completamente hermoso, sabían que tendrían que pasar bastantes cosas como las críticas pero no les importaba ellos se complementaban y no dejarían que nadie arruinara su oportunidad de ser felices.

Se separaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos mientras en un abrazo cálido caían rendidos a la cama del pelirrojo… Si definitivamente ese era el principio y estaban dispuestos a que no tuviera un final.

Jajajaja muy cursi? Hahahaha no lo se me gusto bastante el final y espero a ustedes también, muchas gracias por los reviews que aunque no fueron muchos me ayudaron bastante :3

Este fic fue el primero pero sabrán más de mi estoy terminando un Bunny que subiré a más tardar mañana, y ahora si cumplo, lamento haber tardado en subir el prólogo pero no tuve internet unos días así que… bueno muchas gracias espero les gustara esta linda historia, salida de mi mente retorcida y cursi :3


End file.
